gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Jinx (RAH)
:Jinx is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Jinx is one of the G.I. Joe Team's foremost martial arts experts. As a ninja, her stealth and infiltration skills are second only to Snake-Eyes. Looking at Jinx, it is easy to underestimate her. As intense and hard she trains, she is often overshadowed by her opponents' size and strength that one assumes she is at a disadvantage. However, that is a fatal assumption. Her speed and the strength of her will surprises even the most hardened of foes. Jinx's family came from the same ninja clan that produced both Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. She only discovered this fact when she went on a vacation after graduating from Bryn Mawr. After an amazing adventure, Snake-Eyes recruited her into the Joe Team and her life has never been quite the same. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Jinx's first appearance was in G.I. Joe #59. The details of her origin indicated in the filecard is not fully explored, however, the Blind Master is present in the comics storyline. She is tasked with recruiting the amnesiac Billy (Cobra Commander's son) away from his father. In the series, it is revealed that she is a cousin of Storm Shadow. Her next major role in a storyline was rescuing the captured Joe Team members from Borovia's gulags in issue #66. In subsequent appearances, she helps the Joes clear their name in the scandal that follows the Cobra Civil War. This involves working with ex Joe members like Grunt and other Joes who are officially fugitives, such as Roadblock. The entire Joe team raids a faux hospital to save the lives of General Hawk and Hollingsworth. Destro himself provides the final "nail in the coffin" that clears the Joes. She reunites Billy with his mother. This begins with Jinx being taken "hostage" by Billy's mother, a situation which Jinx was in control over the entire time. Ultimately everyone calms down and a somewhat more peaceful reuinion is had. She also battles remnants of the Arashikage clan. She became a member of the G.I. Joe special team, Ninja Force, and continued serving until G.I. Joe was disbanded. Much of Jinx's character designs without her mask in her early appearances have been inconsistent, portraying her as somewhat younger looking and at much the same teenage years as Billy. This was a problem as her action figure had her wearing a ninja mask. Issue #65 began using the design based on her unmasked appearance in the animated film, G.I. Joe: The Movie. Devil's Due Comics continuity :The real name of Jinx has been revealed to be Kimi Arashikage. It is unknown if this is reflected in other continuities. In the first four issues of the G.I. Joe comics published by Devil's Due Publishing, it is revealed that she spent the years that followed using her skills in intelligence-gathering to become a bounty hunter in Tokyo. Fellow Joe teammate Budo followed her and they became lovers, despite their contradicting backgrounds (Budo is a samurai). She rejoined G.I. Joe when the team was reinstated to battle a revived Cobra. When G.I. Joe commander Hawk was shot in the back by Zartan, the team is disbanded once more. After some time, the G.I. Joe team reformed, but it was a much smaller group of specialists. Although she is not a member of the new team, she serves as a member of the reserves. Jinx stars in the one-shot comic Special Missions: Tokyo. As part of the new Special Missions series, this One-Shot focuses on some of the fan favorite team members that have not been seen since the end of the original series including reservists Wild Bill, Gung-Ho, Clutch, Rock 'n Roll and Budo. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Jinx's secondary military speciality was accountancy. She was part of a team who travelled to Vietnam after Gung-Ho went in search of his former comrades. On one occasion Jinx broke into the M.A.R.S. building just to steal the financial records to show if the organisation was paying its taxes. In the process she easily subdued both Croc Master and Big Boa along with many Cobra Troopers. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series In the continuity established by Sunbow, her first and only appearance was in G.I. Joe: The Movie where she is established as a member of the Rawhides, a group of G.I. Joe rookie recruits. She is often blamed for any unlucky occurrences and her codename reflects this. She was also Falcon's love interest in the film. During a sparring session with Beachhead, she made a reference to her blind ninja master. The climax of the film brought her in mortal combat with Cobra-La's most lethal member, Pythona. She fights at her best blindfolded, as she was trained in this method by her ninja master, who was blind. Direct-to-video series Jinx's next appearance is in the direct-to-video animated film G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom which ignores previous animated continuity. Her original background with the Blind Master is not mentioned, instead she is currently undergoing tutelage along with Kamakura under Snake-Eyes. She likes to rib her fellow apprentice for his lesser experience. Because of the nature of the movie, it is hard to determine if she is an apprentice for the first time, or is learning a new level of ninja skills as she does seem to be a very seasoned ninja. Toys Trivia write up. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Rawhides Category:Arashikage Category:Ninja Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Tiger Force Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Female Characters